In the airline industry, passenger luggage and other cargo is typically stored in the large holds of airliners in movable containers which are typically made of aluminum. This prevents the undue shifting of cargo, and also permits the sorting of cargo by destination, and the like, as well as assuring that the small bags in the large airliner hold will not fly around in rough transit. Typically, these aluminum cargo containers may be preloaded and then placed into the hold of the airliner.
However, the use of such aluminum cargo containers causes the airliner to be dependent upon the supply of cargo containers found at the various airports that they visit. In the event of a shortage of such cargo containers, significant problems develop in the entire cargo handling operation.
In accordance with this invention, a foldable cargo container is provided. The cargo container of this invention is flat-storable, but can be quickly assembled into an unfolded, container-forming position, for use where permanent, aluminum cargo containers are unavailable or, if desired, in place of such permanent containers. The flat-storable cargo containers of this invention may be carried along in the airplane so that the airplane will never be without a supply of cargo containers for use in its own hold. Also, the container of this invention is lighter than a typical aluminum cargo container of equal size, for saving of weight.
When the container of this invention is not needed, it may be refolded down into its flat-stored configuration, to permit its convenient storage in the cargo hold of an airplane, or a boat, a warehouse, or anywhere else where such a container would be desired.